Cuore di cristallo, cuore d'acciaio
by Quaerenspuella
Summary: Le vicissitudini di Italia - raccontate un po' più seriamente.
1. Avvertenza

**Avvertenza.**

La fan fiction che state per leggere si discosta, a tratti, profondamente dalla caratterizzazione e dalle relazioni ufficiali della serie Hetalia – ciò significa in primis che non vi sono coppie omosessuali ed in secundis che ho ricostruito un _mio_ albero genealogico che rappresenta i legami familiari e non fra i personaggi, così come me li immagino io. Nello specifico, riporto alcuni esempi: Italia del Sud non esiste; Francia, Spagna, Portogallo (da me aggiunto) ed Italia sono cugini e non fratelli; Austria è fratellastro di Italia (questo per motivi storici, poiché innanzitutto l'Austria fu territorio dell'Impero Romano e, secondariamente, il lessico attuale del Tedesco austriaco possiede più parole di origine latina di quante non ne possieda il Tedesco della Germania). Vi sono altre differenze, ma ve le farò presenti nel corso dei capitoli.


	2. Capitolo primo

**Capitolo primo – Il passato non si cancella**

Alice se ne stava là, imbambolata, i suoi occhi castani ricolmi di preoccupazione e di timore, in attesa del responso che agognava; tremava leggermente mentre il suo sguardo vagava fra le decorazioni fastose dell'ampio atrio in cui si trovava. Tenendo stretti a sé la sua sorellina, Seborga, e il suo fratellino, San Marino, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, a seconda della risposta che si sarebbe sentita ricevere, sarebbero dipesi tutti gli anni a venire. Vestita alla bell'e meglio, le due valigette scomposte abbandonate accanto al portone d'entrata, sperava ardentemente di poter essere accolta da lui, che considerava la sua ultima spiaggia. Era ancora troppo giovane per potersi reggere sulle sue gambe, troppo inesperta e troppo ingenua per poter prendere le sue decisioni e tirare avanti per la sua strada: certo, per un periodo ce l'aveva fatta, era riuscita a costituire una grande flotta che le aveva permesso di imbastire reti commerciali non irrilevanti e, allo stesso tempo, si era imposta, grazie alle sue sublimi doti, come musa ispiratrice europea nella poesia, nella musica e nell'arte; ma quest'epoca d'oro era durata ben poco. Innocente come pochi altri, con troppa fiducia nel prossimo nel cuore, si era vista lentamente depredare del suo status e spogliare delle sue ricchezze. Fu allora che capì quanto non contasse l'eleganza o l'intelligenza, la passione o l'ardore… l'unica qualità necessaria per sopravvivere era la forza, forza che lei non aveva ancora.

"Adesso può riceverti, accomodati pure."

La voce sottile la destò dai turbinosi pensieri in cui si stava smarrendo. In risposta a quell'asserzione si limitò ad annuire col capo, ancora intontita. Sospirò, portandosi la mano al cuore, con la speranza di potervi racchiudere tutta la volontà che, nonostante la sua giovane età, aveva sviluppato negli anni. Si accucciò per un istante, abbracciando forte i due fratellini ed accarezzando loro la schiena con fare rassicurante.

"Seborga… San Marino… aspettatemi qui, per favore. E fate i bravi, non toccate nulla!"

Le parole le uscirono di bocca come un fiume in piena, con tono materno, ma allo stesso tempo inquisitore. L'agitazione si stava lentamente appropriando del suo corpo: quel colloquio, si disse, era la loro estrema possibilità. Doveva giocare bene tutte le sue carte, anche se sarebbe stato arduo convincere lui. Si ripulì accuratamente la gonna dalla polvere e si sistemò grossolanamente i capelli che, raccolti in due lunghe trecce, a seguito della folle corsa di qualche ora prima si erano spettinati. Il respiro affannoso, si avviò cautamente per la scalinata di marmo che la separava dallo studio dov'era attesa, aggrappandosi ossessivamente al passamano di ottone, quasi rischiasse di scivolare da un momento all'altro. Aveva il sentore che la vista le cominciasse ad appannarsi, per cui si fermò un attimo a riprendere fiato; deglutì sonoramente, sempre più inquieta. I ricordi dei cinque anni appena trascorsi erano conficcati nella sua mente, come chiodi maldisposti a venire estratti, che non facevano altro che causare rimpianti e dolori. Le scene del passato fluivano disordinate nella sua testa, si accavallavano, si storpiavano, si riunivano in penosi girotondi che la deridevano… o almeno questo era ciò che percepiva in sé.

Da una parte ecco apparire Antonio, con i suoi sagaci occhi verdi, intento ad offrirle una cesta di pomodori… dall'altra François, i capelli biondo cenere dal profumo di lillà, impegnato a comprarle vestiti finemente cuciti. Era una tortura incredibile per Alice. Pur tentando di respingere quelle immagini familiari che la riconducevano alla sua infanzia e alla sua fanciullezza, non era in grado di separarsene, di strapparle al vento, di bruciarle una volta per tutte: Spagna, con la sua casa dalle pareti traboccanti di strumenti a corda di ogni genere, le sue enormi piantagioni di pomodori, le sue feste paesane, le processioni, tessuti di mille colori e gioielli di ogni tipo… e Francia, con i suoi profumi floreali, i suoi trovatori appassionati, i suoi castelli medievali, le sue pietanze contenenti spezie di ogni parte del mondo… In fondo, a pensarci razionalmente, erano state ore felici, quelle condivise con i suoi cugini più grandi; gli anni in più non avevano mai costituito un problema, fin dalla morte del loro nonno avevano formato una famiglia molto unita e non si erano mai palesati dissapori, liti, minacce, incubi. A dirla tutta, Joana, sorella di Antonio, era un vero peperino, spesso Italia si era trovata nei guai per seguirla nelle sue pazze avventure marinaresche… Portogallo era ciò che si dice uno spirito libero, non poteva sopportare che fosse suo fratello a tenere in mano le redini della sua vita; così ben presto aveva abbandonato la dimora comune, lasciandolo da solo con la piccola Alice. E fu a questa che Antonio dedicò molto tempo, educandola secondo il suo stile di vita, regalandole alcune delle sue piante, insegnandole ad amare la tranquillità e la pace. Nel frattempo la bambina si occupava a sua volta dei suoi due fratellini.

"Ma perché mai te ne sei andato così presto, Nonno…? E anche tu, mamma…?"

Il paradiso non può durare per sempre, però. In breve Spagna accolse un'altra ragazza sotto il suo tetto, una biondina dagli occhi verdi, di nome Belgio. Anneke, così si faceva chiamare, si era discostata dal suo fratello maggiore, proprio come aveva osato Joana, ma la sorte non era stata benigna con lei. Lacerata dagli scontri religiosi e linguistici che avevano continuamente luogo sulla sua terra, non era stata capace di creare un vero organismo statale che le concedesse il lusso dell'indipendenza. Quando, un bel giorno, Antonio incappò sul corpo martoriato di lei, s'impietosì e la condusse a casa sua. E grande, immensa, fu la gelosia della piccola Alice, che, giorno dopo giorno, vedeva scemare l'interesse di lui nei confronti della sua propria cugina a favore di quell'estranea venuta da chissà dove; ogniqualvolta andava in cerca dello Spagnolo per una coccola, una canzone, un gioco, questi le si negava, prediligendo la straniera. Preda dell'astio e dell'invidia più neri, un giorno Italia giunse addirittura a farle una cattiveria: d'improvviso, mentre la Belga spolverava l'argenteria in bilico su una scala, spinse crudelmente una delle quattro gambe, a tal punto che la malcapitata perse l'equilibrio e cadde, slogandosi una caviglia. Il cugino, arrivato immediatamente in soccorso, la rimproverò amaramente, senza nemmeno immaginare lontanamente la reale ragione del gesto. L'Italiana comprese, dunque, che non c'era più posto in quel focolare, per lei, e, lasciando solamente un misero biglietto nella sua stanza, s'incamminò per il suo sentiero.

L'adolescente si diede una bottarella in fronte per richiamarsi al presente. Effettivamente si era bloccata nel bel mezzo della gradinata e non poteva permettersi di perdere ulteriore tempo prezioso. Una rapida scrollata di spalle e, via!, riprese ad avanzare. Giunta di fronte alla massiccia porta d'ebano dovette farsi coraggio. Tossicchiò nel tentativo di rimettersi in sesto e posò la candida mano sulla maniglia. Il contatto con quel metallo freddo le causò un brivido inatteso, che la costrinse all'immobilità per alcuni secondi. Si guardò intorno, in cerca di qualcosa che le potesse dare un briciolo di sicurezza in più… e s'incantò su un dipinto che troneggiava accanto alla colonna sinistra dell'androne. Ritraeva un affascinante giovane con una rosa rossa in mano. Il suo cuore fece un tuffo. Era similissimo a Francia. Il s_uo_ Francia…

La prima idea che le era balenata in mente era stata andare a far visita a suo cugino François: fin da piccina, infatti, aveva manifestato un'intesa particolare con quel cugino fra tutti. Ora che Spagna l'aveva tradita e che non aveva un nido in cui dimorare, sentiva che l'unico che avrebbe potuto aiutarla era il Francese. Si presentò senza pudore alla porta della sua casa, una magione raffinata nella periferia della capitale, in una notte di pioggia, Seborga e San Marino al seguito. Non appena François si fu affacciato alla porta, Alice l'abbracciò di slancio, in un impeto affettivo che fece sorridere l'altro. Seguirono i convenevoli, le spiegazioni, il pianto della bambina e il tentativo di consolarla di lui, nonché la promessa di ospitarla. Con Francia Italia passò circa tre anni, gli anni del passaggio dall'infanzia alla fanciullezza; si dimostrò un tempo gaio per l'Italiana, che assieme al cugino apprese di moda e di stile, così come dei primi rudimenti della femminilità e dell'arte amorosa; e precisamente questi ultimi, talmente spensierati, la portarono alla disperazione. Non se ne avvide, inizialmente. Ogni giornata trascorsa a casa di François le dava conforto e, di sera, si divertiva a prendere possesso del suo sofà per raccontargli come avesse speso la giornata. Le piaceva truccarsi, indossare abiti aggraziati e circondarlo di gentilezze – come preparargli la colazione, o rammendare i suoi indumenti – e la sua gioia era incommensurabile quando, in risposta, lui le regalava un bacetto, un commento verace o una battuta spiritosa. Alice non si era resa conto di come quel suo costante desiderio di stargli sempre vicino fosse, in verità, il bocciolo del sentimento che stava sbocciando in lei. Allo stesso modo in cui, bambina, si era infiammata per Spagna, ora, ragazzina, si stava infatuando di Francia.

La tragedia avvenne un'estate. Un'estate piuttosto fresca, di quelle che raramente invadono i Paesi neolatini. Italia sapeva che suo cugino aveva molte conoscenze, che era, come si suol dire, una persona di mondo; ma non le era mai venuto il sospetto che potesse interessarsi ad altre donne, all'infuori di lei. Questa sua convinzione ricevette un duro colpo quando, una mattina, François si presentò di ritorno da un viaggio di affari assieme ad una ragazza occhialuta. Molto fascinosa, a dire il vero, come anche Alice dovette riconoscere. Il Francese la presentò come una collega con cui doveva stipulare degli accordi diplomatici e cui avrebbe offerto vitto e alloggio durante i tre mesi estivi. L'Italiana non si oppose al fatto, anzi, strinse persino amicizia con la nuova arrivata, tanto da arrivare a chiamarla semplicemente _Miss _Rose, senza trascinarsi dietro il nominativo altisonante con il quale l'altra era solita introdursi negli ambienti mondani, ovvero Regno Unito di Gran Bretagna ed Irlanda del Nord. Tutto procedette per il meglio finché il cugino, un pomeriggio, non s'introdusse di soppiatto nella stanzetta di Alice, purpureo in volto; senza attendere che la cugina l'invitasse ad entrare, si accomodò sul letto di lei e le strinse la mano, per poi intavolare un lungo discorso che all'interlocutrice suonò come una dichiarazione d'amore indiretta... "Credo che il mio cuore batta per qualcuno… ma probabilmente per lei sono solo un mentore, un compagno… vorrei tanto comprarle un anello, dei fiori, dei cioccolatini… mostrarle i miei sentimenti, _comprends-tu_?"

L'adolescente scosse violentemente la testa. Quante illusioni si era fatta dopo quella confessione…! Nel suo petto il suo cuore rimbalzava impazzito, il rossore le catturava le gote: era corrisposta dall'uomo per il quale provava interesse! Le era parso di toccare il cielo con un dito! E dopo che Francia l'aveva portata in una gioielleria, che le aveva fatto provare una fedina con diamante, che le aveva chiesto quale mazzo secondo lei era più romantico… aveva creduto che presto si sarebbe dichiarato come Dio comanda. E invece…! Che trauma, quella sera… che aberrazione vederlo nella sala del caminetto, inginocchiato davanti a _lei_, infilandole la veretta al dito, chiedendole in un incerto Inglese se volesse restargli accanto…! Aveva intravisto tutto attraverso la fessura della porta e, colta da una rabbia inenarrabile, era corsa nei suoi appartamenti, aveva radunato tutte le sue poche cose e quelle dei suoi fratelli minori, per poi filare inosservata. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso, i singhiozzi la scuotevano impietosi durante il tragitto. Non aveva neppure risposto alle numerose domande di Seborga e San Marino, i quali, per la seconda volta, si vedevano costretti a cambiare domicilio. Risoluta, si era recata dall'unico parente che le fosse rimasto. Quello non aveva mai desiderato mantenere vivi i rapporti, anzi, talvolta aveva suggerito ad Alice di scordare la sua esistenza; tuttavia non c'era altro posto dove la ragazzina potesse rifugiarsi.

Aprì la maniglia con un rapido scatto e spinse in avanti la pesante porta. Una figura, seminascosta dietro ad un piano a coda, si voltò verso di lei. Di lui riconobbe all'istante il ciuffo ribelle che aveva ereditato dalla loro comune madre. Italia richiuse l'uscio alle sue spalle e, fra la flebile luce dei candelabri presenti nell'ambiente, si fece strada verso il suo fratellastro.

"Buonasera, Roderich."


	3. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo – L'incontro**

Austria levò lentamente gli occhi sulla sua ospite, allontanando altresì le morbide dita affusolate dalla tastiera. L'osservò soltanto per qualche istante, quasi con aria di commiserazione, per poi riabbassare lo sguardo verso gli spartiti che aveva di fronte. Afferrò con grazia la matita che aveva abbandonato qualche minuto prima accanto al metronomo ed appuntò elegantemente un paio di note sul pentagramma appena inaugurato. Una volta terminate le modifiche, si tolse con cautela gli occhiali e, dopo aver estratto un fazzoletto di seta ricamato dal taschino della sua giacca, iniziò a detergerli con delicatezza, seguendo regolarissimi movimenti circolari.

"Cosa ti fa pensare di avere il diritto di presentarti qui senza preavviso? A quanto pare, nessuno ti ha mai insegnato le buone maniere."

L'affermazione, seppur pronunciata senza stizza o fastidio, suonò alle orecchie della giovane Italia come un rimprovero bell'e buono. L'adolescente non poté far altro che chinare il capo ed allineare le braccia davanti al busto, le mani conserte fra loro, tremanti, nel buffo tentativo di celare la sua vergogna. L'atmosfera che si respirava nella stanza era terribilmente densa; l'unico rumore che andava e veniva rompendo il silenzio dei due era la camminata della lancetta dell'enorme orologio a pendolo che si stagliava alle spalle dell'Austriaco. Quest'ultimo, finita la pulizia delle lenti, le inforcò nuovamente, per poi alzarsi garbatamente in piedi e posizionarsi davanti al pianoforte.

"Ti ho concesso di entrare solamente perché ero a punto di concludere con le mie esercitazioni quotidiane. Non credere che m'importi granché del fatto che ti trovi qui. Spero unicamente che si tratti di cosa breve, perciò mi auguro che tu non sia così spudorata da rubarmi ulteriore tempo prezioso e che voglia spiegarmi il motivo della tua improvvisata."

Alice trasalì a fronte di tanta freddezza: quel fratello era così diverso dagli altri suoi familiari, così flemmatico, così imperturbabile, così a modo nei movimenti e nelle parole; ma, allo stesso tempo, quel suo atteggiamento, così distaccato, così glaciale, ridestava timore nel prossimo. La ragazza deglutì sonoramente e, serrando i pugni quasi a voler ricercare maggior valore, si avvicinò prudentemente al diciannovenne, facendo riemergere il volto fino a poco prima riparato dall'abito che indossava. Lo guardò diritto negli occhi, come solo un disperato è in grado di fare quando necessita soccorso, mentre le labbra le tremavano, sofferenti, tentando di formulare orazioni sensate e convincenti.

"F-Fratello…"

"Non osare chiamarmi in quel modo!"

La subitanea e violenta reazione di lui la spaventò, tanto da far spuntare piccole lacrime sulle ciglia dell'Italiana. Arretrò quasi inconsciamente, mentre sudori freddi le scendevano per la schiena. Con un rapido scatto portò alcune ciocche castane dietro l'orecchio destro, con la speranza di placare la collera di Roderich e l'inadeguatezza di se stessa.

"P-Perdonami, hai ragione. So che tu non vuoi avere nulla da spartire con me, ma…"

L'altro si portò le braccia al petto, incrociandole aristocraticamente, in attesa della continuazione.

"…ho bisogno di aiuto…"

"Ah, e per questo saresti venuta da me?"

Le sue sopracciglia inarcate mettevano in evidenza quanto gli desse fastidio doversi prestare a quell'incontro indesiderato. Rintanandosi fra le sue montagne e la sua musica, aveva sperato di non dover mai imbattersi nel cammino della sua sorellastra, che tanto aveva detestato in passato. D'altronde, come perdonare il neonato frutto dell'amore fra sua madre ed un altro uomo? Sapeva benissimo che la relazione fra suo padre e quella donna non era stata nient'altro che una fugace avventura, così come sapeva che la sua genitrice aveva preferito unirsi ad altro piuttosto che affrontare lo scandalo, restando accanto all'uomo che l'aveva cresciuto. Aveva odiato a lungo lei, che l'aveva partorito senza amore, così come la piccola Italia, che era stata invece accolta con tenerezza e calore, nel nuovo nucleo familiare formatosi. Lui si era dovuto accontentare di una figura paterna pressoché assente, che, in vita, si era solo premurato di fornirgli l'educazione necessaria e, dopo la morte, il denaro per vivere nell'agiatezza più sfrenata. Sorrise di sbieco, ironicamente.

"Ero convinto che avessi un bel parentado, pronto a salvarti, se necessario. Dove sono Portogallo e Spagna, i due fratelli iberici dalla risata argentina? E Francia, non si è sempre mostrato buono nei tuoi confronti?"

Ignorandolo, stava rigirando il coltello nella piaga.

"Ecco…"

Il viso di Alice si rabbuiò all'istante. Si portò la mano destra al cuore, respirando profondamente.

"Portogallo se n'è… andata… desiderava esplorare il mondo più di quanto non avessi già fatto io…"

"Per l'appunto, avresti potuto seguirla nelle sue peripezie. La tua esperienza si sarebbe rivelata proficua."

La ragazza non poteva credere alle sue orecchie; possibile che il suo fratellastro fosse all'oscuro della fuga arrangiata di Joana, sparita in un baleno dalla casa comune? Possibile che non sapesse del fatto che la diciassettenne fosse partita alla ventura con l'implicita richiesta di non venire accompagnata o che avesse bruciato tutte le lettere che il fratello minore le scriveva preoccupato?

"Mia cugina… bramava la solitudine… voleva isolarsi un po' per conoscersi meglio... credo."

Austria intersecò le braccia dietro la schiena e prese a camminare avanti e indietro per il grande salone.

"In ogni caso c'erano ancora Spagna e Francia a disposizione, nevvero?"

A questa domanda Italia non poté resistere oltre: scoppiò in una crisi di pianto, non effimera, non superficiale come le altre che l'avevano preceduta, al contrario, senza limiti e senza pudori. Si lasciò cadere a terra e cominciò a sfregarsi le guance con le maniche del largo vestito, per asciugarle dalle lacrime che, copiose, seguitavano a scendere.

"Impossibile, impossibile! Spagna è con Belgio… non mi ha voluta più… lei l'ha incantato…"

Le sue frasi erano spezzate dagli spasimi e piuttosto incoerenti a causa del turbinio di emozioni. Arrivò a piegare il busto completamente in avanti e a nasconderlo nella sottana.

"Francia, Francia… anche lui, mi ha tradita…! Quella Rose, me l'ha rubato…"

Si sentì mollare un ceffone in piena faccia, all'improvviso. Il male fu piuttosto forte, tanto che dovette massaggiarsi più volte la parte offesa con il palmo della mano.

"Non tollero simili scenate in casa mia! Riprenditi all'istante o sarò costretto a provvedere di conseguenza!"

Gli occhi sgranati, gli zigomi arrossati dall'imbarazzo e dalla tristezza, le maniche inzuppate di lacrime, Italia tacque. Si cristallizzò in quella posizione, come colpita da un fulmine invisibile. Di sorpresa si scoprì preda di un abbraccio di stampo materno, simile a quelli che sua madre, quand'ancora era viva, le regalava prima che si coricasse. Socchiuse gli occhi, godendo fino in fondo di quel tepore che da molti anni ormai non aveva provato; quando li riaprì, si ritrovò immersa in una folta chioma ondulata che profumava di talco.

"Ungheria, ti prego di trattenere il tuo istinto materno."

La giovane si voltò di scatto verso il padrone di casa, facendo oscillare il grembiule che le copriva gli indumenti. Gli lanciò un'occhiata significativa, come a dirgli _abbi un po' di pietà per questa creatura_. Si rialzò e, nel farlo, attirò Alice a sé, così da costringerla a tornare in piedi a sua volta; poi le carezzò dolcemente la capigliatura castana al fine di calmarla, in qualche modo.

"Signor Austria, La prego di essere indulgente… temo che questa ragazza abbia patito molto."

Roderich sospirò e si limitò a girare la testa di lato, mostrando alla domestica il neo nobile che recava in viso. Scosse, subito dopo, il collo, quasi rispondesse ad un quesito posto dalla sua stessa persona. Italia, nel frattempo, ancora frastornata da quella girandola di frasi e sensazioni, restava inerte nell'abbraccio dell'altra; non conosceva quell'adolescente dai capelli lunghissimi, non l'aveva mai incontrata prima, né aveva mai udito il suo nome: e, ciononostante, presentiva di potersi fidare di lei. Il suo tocco, soave e conciliante, le donava sicurezza.

"Signor Austria, perlomeno ascolti la sua richiesta!"

"E sia."

Ungheria si aprì in un gran sorriso. Depositò un bacio sulla fronte di Alice e la spintonò leggermente in direzione del fratellastro di lei, per spronarla a proseguire nella conversazione. L'Italiana non reagì immediatamente, ebbe anzi bisogno di tirare alcuni respiri profondi per raccogliere tutte le sue forze. Si accostò ad Austria, congiungendo le mani e portandole all'altezza della faccia.

"T-Ti chiedo di offrirmi asilo… per un po'… finché non sarò forte abbastanza…"

"E' da escludersi a priori. Non posso sperperare le mie risorse per mantenere chicchessia."

La replica fu talmente celere da lasciare Italia senza parole. Ungheria, stretta nelle spalle, era rimasta ammutolita a sua volta, basita da quel comportamento così rude che, ben sapeva, non si addiceva ad un signore come l'Austriaco.

"Ma Signor Austria…!"

"Non insistere oltre, Elizaveta. Non mi accollerò la responsabilità di lei e dei suoi due fratelli. Troppe bocche da sfamare, per di più gratuitamente."

Alice si aggrappò all'estremità della giacca del fratellastro, con una tempra che raramente tirava fuori. Lo rimirò con aria di sfida, mentre gli occhi le brillavano.

"Roderich… non dovrai prenderti cura di me senza riceverne degli utili… Lavorerò, lavorerò per te. Mi occuperò delle mansioni più ostiche, non importa! E basterà una cameretta unica per me, Seborga e San Marino. Ti obbedirò, dico davvero."

Il diciannovenne rimase in silenzio per alcuni minuti: sembrava riflettere sul da farsi. La ragazza, nel dubbio, rincarò la dose.

"Ti servirò fedelmente per tutto il tempo in cui resterò qua. L'unica cosa che chiedo in cambio è questa: assicurami da mangiare e da creare ogni giorno. Per essere al meglio della forma devo essere ben nutrita e per crescere devo potermi dedicare anche alle mie attività preferite. Concedimi della pasta ed alcune ore libere, di sera! Per il resto, sarò al tuo completo servizio…"

"In realtà avevo già assunto Ungheria con questi incarichi…"

Italia si sentì crollare il mondo addosso, non appena ebbe udito quella misera frase.

"Signor Austria!"

Ungheria s'intromise nuovamente nel colloquio, con voce accorata.

"Questa ragazza non chiede altro che un impiego! Non la lasci da sola, con il cuore spezzato e nessuna dimora, l'aiuti! Sono certa che si rivelerà in gamba! Potremmo dividerci i ruoli, io potrei pensare alla Sua toeletta e alla casa, mentre lei ai giardini e alle stalle…!"

Il giovane fece alcuni passi in avanti, verso la pendola che, ormai, indicava un'ora estremamente tarda. Tamburellò un po' i tacchi delle sue scarpe di pelle, evidentemente assorto nei suoi pensieri. Per Alice quell'attesa era snervante. D'improvviso si rivolse alla sorellastra.

"D'accordo. Tu e i tuoi fratelli potrete restare finché vorrete."

Un'espressione di gaudio ricoprì i lineamenti della quattordicenne.

"Ma sia ben chiaro: qualora non fossi soddisfatto del tuo operato, te ne andrai senza ribattere."

L'Italiana annuì, felice. Era riuscita nel suo intento. Non sarebbe stata una vita facile e scanzonata, ma, se non altro, poteva finalmente fuggire dai suoi sentimenti e garantire a Seborga e a San Marino, di soli otto e sette anni, un mantenimento. Fece la riverenza in segno di rispetto e, scortata da Elizaveta, dopo essere andata a riprendere i piccoli, si recò in quella che, per gli anni a venire, sarebbe stata la sua camera.

La sua vita in qualità di serva in casa di Austria stava per cominciare; ma, se Dio avesse voluto, sicuramente avrebbe avuto una fine, non appena Italia avesse pescato in sé lo spirito e la combattività dell'indipendenza.


End file.
